deadbyaprilfandomcom-20200215-history
2008-??-?? - Venia-mag Interview
Jimmie Strimell was interviewed during 2008 for the Croatia website Venia-mag. The interview was done by Helena Torstensson and topics discussed were the bands music, the upcmong album and influences. http://venia-mag.net/interview/a-i/dead-by-april-jimmy-interview-helena-torstensson-2008/?lang=en Script When I first went through the bands that were going to play on this year festival I listened to the ones I had not heard before and when I found Dead By Aprils myspace page I thought this is good! So I wrote to them and just asked if they would like to give me an interview and their singer Jimmie were most happy to accept. Their music that is heavy rock metal with big chorus and live they sounded really good I feel that they are a great live band and the fact that they have over 312960 friends on myspace but no released record yet announce that people has gotten impressed by the songs that they have been able to listen to on their profile! Q: How would you like to introduce your band to the Croatian audience? Jimmie Strimell: We are a heavy rock metal band with big chorus. Q: What is the story behind your name? Jimmie Strimell: It was our first guitarist that (we only had in the band for a very short time) that came up with the name and we thought it sounded really cool! Q: Which bands have had influence on youre creative work? Jimmie Strimell: Pontus and I has written almost all the music and Pontus listened to Michael Jackson who is his biggest idol and In Flames has always been there too. I like and listen to everything from pop to metal but the band Meshuggah is my all time favourite I have been listening to them since I was like 13 until now and I will never quit listening to them! Q''': '''What or whom inspires you when you write the lyrics/music? Jimmie Strimell: The lyrics that I have written are partly about me and personal things, I think that Pontus feel the same about his songs. Q''': '''Do you need to be on a special mod to be able to write/create music? Jimmie Strimell: Yeah I do but on the other hand when I come into the studio and Pontus has the idea for an entire song done and ready and I hear it I can really fast make the lyrics and the music in my head cause I get such a huge inspiration from Pontus music! I see myself as Dead by Aprils biggest fan! Q''': '''Do you write mostly to express your feelings? Jimmie Strimell: No it is my own feelings a lot based on my own experiences. Q''': '''What drives you and makes you keep working with music? Jimmie Strimell: Music is the absolute best thing in the world there is nothing else! Q''': '''What is the greatest things that has happened in your musical career this far? Jimmie Strimell: That we have found such a close professional band musically, all musicians are really, really good! Q''': '''Is there anything you can tell me about your coming record? Jimmie Strimell: We don’t have any done record deal yet but we are negotiating. But what I can tell you about it is that there is big variation on the songs, some of them are more metal and some are more pop metal. There are a lot of different styles that hopefully works for a lot of people. Q''': '''Which ones do you look forward to sing/perform live? Jimmie Strimell: “In My Arms and “Losing You” are my absolute favorites. Q''': '''What are the good and bad things with touring? Jimmie Strimell: Good things are that it is very fun to travel around and play for everyone, to see all the countries and people. If we get a lot of fans it would be very fun to see them enjoy the music! The bad things are that you are away from children and girlfriends at home. Q''': '''Are there any band that you would like to tour with? Jimmie Strimell: My absolute dream would be to tour with Meshuggah but that would probably don’t be suitable. Linkin Park would also be really awesome! Q''': How do you choose the songs for your setlist?' '''Jimmie Strimell': We choose a good mix of songs that works together with an upbeat and some slow ballads. Q''': '''What is on your mind just before you enter the stage? Jimmie Strimell: I focus really hard to warm up properly and to just go out and make the audience happy! Q''': '''What is music for you and what does music mean? Jimmie Strimell: Music is just everything for me, I have always dreamed about working with music. To get a record contract is my dream and to be able to go outon tour and play. Q''': '''How early did you realize that you wanted to be a musician? Was itobvious that you would be a singer? Jimmie Strimell: I began with playing drums when I was 12-13 years old. When I started listening to Silverchair I thought they were the coolest so then I wanted to play guitar, for a while I played both drums and guitar. Then I began to sing and play guitar and later on I choose to quit singing entirely and chose to devote myself to the written music and a year ago I started to sing again. Q''': How has the band changed your live this far? '''Jimmie Strimell: Very positive! I have changed a lot to the positive. Q''': If you could change one thing in your career this far what would you choose? '''Jimmie Strimell: I would like to be a better singer, I have the songwriting but now I try to work on my voice. Q''': If you were hit by a car and lie dying on the ground – but you got to sing one song that people would remember you for, a song that would sum up you which song would that be? '''Jimmie Strimell: “Soulburn” by Meshuggah Q''': Do you have any message for you fans in Croatia? '''Jimmie Strimell: I hope you come to appreciate our coming record that you come to our show and have fun. And that you come and say hello to us after it! Q: Thank you so much for your time!